


Hell if I know

by theshittymarimo (Asko)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Ace Lives, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-07-28 19:52:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16248695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asko/pseuds/theshittymarimo
Summary: "Why?!""Hell if I know, my body just moved on its own."An AU where a relationship changed everything...





	Hell if I know

“Whitebeard, and you fools who call him your father, share the same fate as losers!” Akainu roared and Smoker stopped in the middle of the battlefield as the lava suddenly overturned the fire in a large explosion. Ace was shouting in pain as he was blown away from the power in the explosion.

“Ace got burned!”

“You were overconfident because you ate a Logia”, Akainu continued as Ace started to push himself up from the ground, “the mightiest of all Devil Fruits, right? You are merely fire. I am magma, that which will burn even flames! There is an enormous gap between your strength and mine!”

Smoker stared at Ace who was shaking of exhaustion and pain. He had never seen him like that. All these times when they had fought he had never seen Ace look like that, like he was desperate and bordering on … losing.

“Ace!” Luffy said and stumbled forward but fell down on his knees.

“Hey, Luffy-kun!” Jimbei told him. “You’ve reached your limit!”

Luffy was panting and reached for something on the ground that Smoker couldn't see.

“The Pirate King, Gold Roger. Dragon the Revolutionary”, Akainu spoke standing in front of Ace who was still on all his four, and for the first time Smoker actually thought the Admiral looked terrifying. “These two men’s sons being step-brothers is quite a frightening thought. Your fate has been decided! Regardless of who else gets away, I swear to never let you two escape! Now, take a good look…”

Both Smoker and Ace realized what Akainu was about to do and Ace gasped shouting - “Wait!” - but Akainu had already moved toward the defenseless Luffy.

“Luffy!”

Luffy barely had time to look up before Akainu was there and then so was Ace. And lava exploded.

Everyone stared in shock at the scene in front of them. Smoke was flowing over the scene but it slowly thinned out making the figures clearer.

Ace was grimacing in brace of the pain, but it never came. Instead he felt a familiar jacket sweep gently across his back. When he looked at Luffy in front of him he was gaping but staring at something behind him. Stunned he felt how the fear slowly grew in his very bones and out to the fingertips, he already had a feeling about what had happened but didn’t dare to even think of it.

Had someone..?

It felt like minutes but it was only a couple of seconds before he looked over his shoulder and saw the familiar short white hair slowly moving in a breeze with smoke.

_“Taisa, you look so old with your hair color.”_

No …

_“You’re annoying me.”_

It wasn’t possible.

_“You’re lucky I like you anyway. And I know you like me, you didn’t even say ‘piss off’.”_

Not him.

_“Shut up you damn pirate!” He threw a shoe after him and Ace laughed._

A wet cough finally got them to move.

“Damn…” Captain Smoker muttered as he stumbled when Akainu pulled back.

“Taisa!” Ace finally found his voice staring in horror as the blood splattered over the ground and over the white marine jacket. All the marines and the pirates on the battlefield had stopped, even Akainu who looked down at them in surprise like he couldn’t understand what had just happened.

It was probably only a couple of seconds but it felt like ages when Ace couldn’t move like the shock had turned his bones into lead. But then Smoker stumbled again with a wet cough and started to fall forward. Without thinking Ace threw himself forward around him so Smoker could fall into his arms instead. Ace fell down on his knees under the weight but kept his arms around him with a hard grasp on the white marine coat.

“I keep telling you I’m an commodore now”, Smoker suddenly muttered into his shoulder. “Moron.”

“Smoker!” A female voice shouted from the marine crowd further away and finally the other marines and pirates in the battlefield started to move again. But it was clear that they all were still confused about who to fight, a marine had just protected a pirate from another marine. It didn’t make any sense.

“Commodore Smoker”, Akainu rumbled with a very displeased look in his face. “What is the meaning of this?”

But he didn’t get an answer before a couple of commodores from Whitebeard’s crew jumped in to get him further away from Ace. Ace didn’t seem to be able to hear or see anything else in the moment as he stared down on the marine jacket and then on his hands that were red from all the blood. So much blood…

“Why?!” Ace said out loud and pulled a little away to be able to look into Smoker’s eyes.

“Hell if I know”, Smoker muttered irritablebly while blood dripped down his chin from his mouth and nose. “My body just moved on its own.”

Smoker glanced up to Ace’s face and got grouchier by the look on the young man’s face - “Don’t cry damn it.”

“I’m not..”, Ace started but then realized that there were tears on his cheeks. He closed his eyes hard for a couple of seconds to try to stop them as he refused to let go of the marine even to just wipe them away; it failed. “I’m not crying!”

Smoker snorted but coughed out some blood.

“Stop”, Ace whispered. “Stop, stop.”

“Shut up. Your brother is alive, isn’t he?” Smoker spoke lowly into Ace’s shoulder as he lost more strength in his body by every second. They both knew he couldn’t care less for Luffy, that he only mentioned him because he knew it was the only thing that could get Ace to move. “Now you get up from your ass and get out of here, you hear me?”

“B-but…”

“I don’t need a damn pirate weeping by my body.”

Tears overflowed Ace’s eyes - “I’m not crying.”

“Sure damn brat”, Smoker smirked as he closed his eyes. “You never cry.”

Even now Ace couldn’t say it, he felt the breathes get weaker against his shoulder and yet he felt that clump in his throat like he was also choking to death.

“Ace…” he heard Jimbei say and knew that he took care of Luffy but wouldn’t leave Ace there either. Jimbei didn’t have to say anymore, they were running out of time.

“Damn it Taisa”, Ace whispered so only them two could hear it while biting into his lower lip to stop his feelings from getting overwhelming. “I will miss you…”

Smoker didn’t respond, and Ace couldn’t even feel the strong back under his hands move anymore.

“I love you”, his lips moved but no sound came out.

As softly he could he laid Smoker down on the ground so he could see hiw face clearly once more. It was a bit marked by the war and besides the blood on his chin from his mouth, for a moment Ace could imagine it was after a fight between only them as he was lying with closed eyes and a little smile.

“Damn you”, Ace muttered with his hair hiding his face as he gasped for breath to take away the pain in his throat and chest.

“Ace”, Luffy finally spoke and Ace knew it was time. One last look, in a impulse he grabbed one of those cigars, and then he got up on his feet and started to run to save himself and Luffy. It wouldn’t be for nothing, he swore to himself. Smoker would hate it, he hated pirates, but it wouldn’t be for nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this and please comment.


End file.
